Others have attempted to streamline the concrete foundation forming process for buildings in a variety of ways. U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,236 integrates footing by attaching specific footing forms to bottom of concrete forms and vertical walls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,935 has formed steel triangular footing and wall forms with vertical walls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,090 has modular concrete foundation walls cast integrally at a factory with a footing attached to regular vertical walls. The disclosures of these three patents are integrated into the present application as if fully restated herein. These patents teach supporting the foundation wall, but in a completely different method than the current invention.